


good 'ol dreamnap smut

by jetblackmess



Series: smut oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), petnames 'pup' and 'puppy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackmess/pseuds/jetblackmess
Summary: Just Sapnap gettin fucked by Dream B)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: smut oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	good 'ol dreamnap smut

"Ah- Dream, feels so good-" he’d moan out breathily. Dream would smirk. "Yeah, baby? You like being treated like a toy for me?" Sap would whimper and move his hands to cover his bright red face, making the blond growl.

"No, no, baby boy. I wanna see how pretty you look while you're being ruined by my cock." Sapnap would just whine as Dream kept thrusting quickly. "Mmh- Dream, Dreamie, gonna cum- please let me cum- ah-" that would make Dream chuckle low in his throat before bending down next to Sap's ear. 

"Yeah, pup? Gonna cum on my cock? Gonna make a mess all over yourself? You're such a slut, Sapnap. Mmh- god, you're so tight around me..." he'd whisper hotly, trailing off at the end. The ravenet would moan loudly, back arched off the bed, and fingers gripping onto Dream's arm. 

"Please, please, please, Dream-" he'd cut himself off with a loud moan before continuing, "I've been good for you, please let me cum" sobbed Sapnap. His cock was bright red from holding off from cumming for so long. 

Dream thought he looked absolutely stunning- his hair in his face, moving with the sharp thrusts, the deep blush that was splayed out from his ears to his chest, the way his mouth was parted in an 'o' shape. Don't even get him started on Sapnap's pretty noises. God, he was so lucky. 

The older leans back down to Sap's ear, "Cum for me, pup. You've been so good. Taking my cock so well," Dream grunts. "Go ahead- make a mess, puppy." Sapnap whined loudly and arched further into Dream's hold. 

"'m cumming, Dreamie, please don't stop- you're making me feel so good-" the younger boy moaned out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs shook around Dream's waist as white ropes of cum fell from his untouched cock. He whined brokenly, toes curling as Dream groaned into his ear, continuing to thrust roughly. 

"Such a good little slut for me, Sappy. Came right on my cock like a good boy-" the blond whimpered a little as his hips stuttered. He felt his cock twitch right before he came into Sap. They both moaned as Dream buried himself impossibly deeper, only grinding his hips slightly to ward off his high. 

When he pulled out, cum dribbled out of Sapnap's spent hole. He smirked, knowing he was the only one allowed to fill his boy up like that. Sap whined tiredly, legs still twitching a little. 

"You did so well, puppy. Such a good boy," the blond praised, kissing the shorter's head. Sapnap blushed and brought his hands up to cover his face. Dream wheezed at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek before tapping his thigh gently. 

"C'mon, Sap. We gotta get you cleaned up." Dream said, standing from the bed. Sapnap whined and made grabby hands at Dream. 

Rolling his eyes, the taller picked him up and they made their way to the bathroom exchanging soft kisses and little 'i love you's.

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo ty for reading :D this one's kind of old so it's not as good as i wanted it to be, but oh well. once again, my twitter sees these fics first so follow me there for more content B)
> 
> twt: @camsasimp


End file.
